


24小时

by guisu



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guisu/pseuds/guisu





	24小时

02：01　Gibbs的组员们还在查新的线索。  
03：45　McGee在帮Abs的忙，Tony和Ziva还在过滤嫌疑人名单。  
03：48　Gibbs在审讯室里希望有新的突破。  
04：10　Tony和Ziva趴下了。  
04：50　Ducky有新的发现，并通知了Gibbs。  
05：10　Abs也有了新发现。  
05：15　全员集合重新整理线索。  
05：22　出发。  
06：07　抓住新嫌疑人。  
06：41　凶手认罪。  
07：05　全员在办公室吃早饭，除了去买咖啡的Gibbs。  
07：22　Tony对McGee错过了昨晚的约会而兴灾乐祸。  
07：24　McGee困惑Tony怎麽会知道他的约会行程。  
07：25　带著咖啡出现的Gibbs提醒McGee下次不要把备忘录随便乱放。  
07：25　McGee对Tony窥探他人隐私的行为表示抗议。  
07：26　Gibbs带著愉快地表情前往指挥官办公室。  
07：30　McGee和Ziva开始讨论为什麽Gibbs会显得那麽无所不知。  
07：47　讨论无果。  
07：48　McGee询问Tony是否知道。  
07：48　Tony耸肩表示那可是Gibbs啊！  
07：53　Gibbs重新回到办公室。  
07：55　Gibbs交待全员回家休息，休息完後记得找案件报告。  
08：45　Ziva离开。  
08：48　McGee离开。  
08：50　Gibbs拍醒Tony，示意他回家睡觉。  
09：25　Tony到家洗澡准备睡觉。  
09：28　Gibbs离开办公室，并交代其它探员有事就打他电话。  
10：30　大家在睡觉。  
12：30　还在睡觉。  
14：30　睡觉。  
15：20　Tony起床，找到点东西吃。  
16：12　Tony在办公室写报告，其它人也陆续到达。  
18：03　大家相约一起出去晚饭，除了一直没出现的Gibbs。  
19：50　大家散夥。  
20：15　Tony到达Gibbs家。  
20：17　Tony在地下室找到Gibbs。  
20：20　Tony向Gibbs报告案件後续情况，Gibbs表示知道了。  
20：25　Tony抱怨Gibbs白天让他整不成McGee，Gibbs扫了他一眼继续造船。  
21：05　Tony兴奋地发表他对McGee的新发现以及他的猜测，Gibbs沈默地造船。  
21：32　Tony回顾这次的案件，Gibbs造船。  
22：01　Tony开始没话找话讲，Gibbs继续造船。  
22：23　Tony停止了唠叨，离开地下室。  
23：00　Gibbs在地下室造船，Tong在客厅里看恐怖片。  
00：15　Gibbs到厨房倒了杯咖啡，然後回到地下室，Tony还在看恐怖片。  
01：03　Gibbs到厨房换了杯咖啡後回到地下室，Tony在看恐怖片。  
01：32　Gibbs换了杯咖啡回到地下室，Tony看恐怖片。  
02：04　Gibbs从地下室上来直接走进卧室，大力摔上门。  
02：07　Tony关上电视後偷偷摸摸闪进卧室。

－END－


End file.
